Between life and death
by 06kagra
Summary: Scarlett Evens meets Lucy and Edmund, king and queen of Narnia and they lead her on an adventure she never will forget.


Scarlett Evens usually looked out the window and down in the streets beneath but this morning something else got her focus. The Dawn Treader was finally back fom voyage. Sometimes she could see them loade the ship readdy for new voyages, but they never stayed for long. She dreamed of one day to be able to go with them. She grew up on the sea but had to leave when her parents died. She was sick off staying in the village not beeing able to leave. She walked across the whole island every day, but every road and every path always ended by the water. But was that so wired? The island were surrounded by it, but the people were all the same and the streets were all the same. Nothing ever changed!

Scarlett got on a apron and walked down stairs to work in the bakery underneath her apartment. She unlocked the door before she walked to the back room and started to bake some bread to make sure that she had enough for the daily costumers, but suddenly she heard the front door open. But the sun was barely up and there was no one who were up that early exept for the people who were starting work at sunrise.

"Hello?" She heard a female voice say. "Is there anyone here?"

"Wait a second!" Scarlett shouted from the back room. She putted the bread in to the stone oven and went out in the stor. There was a boy and a girl standing there in clothes that she had never seen before. They were so wet, it looked like they jumped in the water with their clothes on. "Sorry but we don't open before sunrise." She said with a friendly voice and looked at them.

"Sorry, we didn't know." The boy said and reached for the door handle.

"No, please stay." Scarlett said and showed them a nice small table. She went to grab a few warm blankets and gave one to each of them. "Here, you must be cold."

"Thank you." The girl said thankful and smiled.

"Please, call me Scarlett." She said and smiled. "Let me get you some food?"

Scarlett went to the back room and took out the bread, cuted it up and putted it on a plate with some ham at the side. The bread was perfectly cooked. She also got some milk, pored into two wood cups and moved it all on to a tray. When she walked back she saw the painting she got of her father before he died. It was a painting of the kings and queens of Narnia. Queen Lucy the vaillant, Queen Susan the gentle, King Edmund the just and King Peter the magnificent. When she got back she sat the tray onto the table.

"There you go." Scarlett said and putted the tray on to the table. "You must be hungry too." She smiled.

"Thank you for helping me and my sister." the boy said and looked over at Scarlett as he handed his sister some food.

"So were are you from?" Scarlett asked and moved another chair over to the table. Scarlett gave them borh a warm smile as she sat down.

"I am Edmund and this is my sister Lucy." The boy said and looked over at his sister.

Suddenly a thought just fell in to Scarlett head. Edmund and Lucy! "Your majesties, i am so sorry." Scarlett said and curtsied.

"It it is ok, we just got here this morning." Lucy said and smiled to her. "We did not expect any one to recognize us."

"We are suck wett Lucy, we look different." Edmund laughed at looked at both of them.

"Edmund?" Lucy said and looked at him. "Do you think Caspian called for us like he did last time."

"I don't know?" Edmund said and smiled to his sister. "Do you know were we can find him?" Edmund asked and looked over at Scarlett.

Scarlett smiled to them and looked out the window as she thought for a few seconds. "He just came back fom a voyage last night so i believe that he is either at the Dawn Threader or at the castle."

Lucy smiled. "Can you show us the way?" She asked Scarlett. "We need to find out why we are hear."

Scarlett looked at them both before she smiled. "It would be my pleasure, but first we need to dry you two."

She locked the door and followed Lucy and Edmund up to her smal apartment. She gave Lucy a towel so that she could dry her hair. After that she changed clothes before they walked down to the Dawn Treader. On the way everyone just stared at them before got back to their own work. Scarlett smiled but suddenly she stopped and gave some money to a poor girl who sat there on the street by her own. After that they continued on the way until the came down to the see where the crew already packed the ship ready for a new voiage. They looked around and saw a mouse with a red feather crown who stood and commanded the crew.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett said and walked over to the mouse. "Do you know were i can find prince Caspian?" She asked and smiled.

The mouse looked at Scarlett before Lucy stepped forward. "Reepicheep!" Lucy said and smiled.

"Oh, your majesty!" Reepicheep said, took of his red feather crown and bowed. "The king is on the ship, I can take you to him if you want to?"

Edmund smiled, looked at Lucy. "That would be brilliant!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Reepicheep said and started to walk towards the ship.

"Can we bring Scarlett?" Lucy asked and looked at him.

"I am afraid she might have to stay here." Reepicheep awnsered and continued to walk.

Scarlett looked at Lucy. "I will be fine Lucy, you are safe now." She gave her a big hug before she left and disappeared in the crowd.

"Thank you for your help." Edmund shouted after her and smiled.

Lucy and Edmund followed Reepicheep in to the cabin were Caspian studied a map who laid on a beautiful wood table.

"Caspian!" Lucy said and smiled "We are so happy to see you again."

"I am happy to see you too." Caspian said and walked over to the. "And shocked."

"Shocked?" Edmund asked. "Didn't you call us?"

"No." Caspian replyed and looked at them both...


End file.
